Twas a Merry Christmas
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Can Christmas dreams come true? Some Fairy Tales can come true, even if you feel a little blue first. My first time writing in the CM fandom. I hope you enjoy!


_A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot._

 _This is my first CM One Shot. I know it starts out really sad, but read all the way through. You may like it._

'Twas a Merry Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Well, not really true. Penelope Garcia was wide awake and brooding too.

She heard a noise that woke her from her slumber, now she could only think about the man with the abs, in bed with another. She tossed and she turned, holding back her tears. She had cried buckets of them through out the years.

Her one Christmas wish would never come true, another year gone and she will be blue. Her heart was broken and nobody knew.

She watched the lights dance all around the room, it would be time to get up soon. She gathered her things and went to the shower, she planned on soaking for at least an hour.

She put on her make up to save face. Today would be hard as she knew what was planned. After their meal he will ask for her hand. She would smile and be happy for them, not shed a single drop.

She gathered their gifts and had everything ready. She already told Rossi, that her wouldn't be able to stay. The traditional drinks would only hurt more, in a way.

As the day wore on and the time drew near, her nerves were rattled by sorrow and fear. Her best friend was moving forward, but not with her. She knew she needed to hold it together, but she knew it would break her, even with her special feather.

She rang the bell at the Rossi estate, purposely being a few minutes late. The less time she spent here, the better she'd fair. She couldn't break down, because _he_ never cared.

She took a deep breath and smiled a fake smile. The sadness in her voice could not be hidden as she saw them in the moment that was given.

He dropped to his knee in front of his lady fair, not even noticing Garcia was there.

She passed off the gifts and quietly withdrew. The time had come and now they were through.

She slipped away and only Rossi knew, his Kitten had left and her heart was broken, a new.

She dashed away quickly, and alone for that matter. She walked out the gate and into the snow, hoping the numbing cold would soak to her soul. Anything would be better than the pain that seared.

She walked for hours in the cold and ice, making it home around eleven that night.

Hot tea and warm soup to warm her bones and ease her shattered heart. She didn't account for the soft knock she would hear, ignoring it, mostly out of fear.

It wouldn't be what she wanted he was not in her future, she had been forgotten. She ignored the incessant person at her door and continued to glare at her floor.

She heard the locks tumble and her door flew open. The man who stood there looked furious too.

He drew up short, yanking her close. "Why did you leave?" he whispered so softly.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I only needed a little bit of time."

His kissed her head and called her a silly girl. She was his best friend, nothing more.

She couldn't fight the tears another second. They rolled down her cheeks, like crystals in the red and green lights.

She wished him good luck and happy cheers. She told him she was happy that he found the one so dear.

She pulled away to gather her thoughts. He stopped her before she went to far. He pulled her tight, her back to his chest.

"Look up at the star, this is our night."

She shook her head and began with a sigh, "No, it can't be you're in love with another."

"Baby Girl, what you saw was a dry run. I was practicing for the real thing."

She began to shake as he turned her to face him. He was down on his knee, with a ring he was gently placing.

No words were needed as their love did bloom. He kissed her so softly and heard a loud voice boom.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

 _ **A/N So, it was a little cheesy. I had fun with it, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Also, if you are on Facebook, we are doing an event called Fanfiction Writers Takeover. We have a few spots left for writers to be showcased, or if you just want to join in and get to know about different writers, ask them questions about your favorite stories, maybe learn about other Fandoms. We will also have someone who does fan art being featured. Come on and join us on January 23-24 it will be completely done on Facebook, you'd never even have to leave your couch.**_

 _ **Lynda**_


End file.
